


Blue Booze

by QuestionableProclivities



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) - Freeform, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor RK800 - Freeform, Connor/Markus - Freeform, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Drunk Connor, Hank - Freeform, Hank Anderson - Freeform, I am without balance, I have alcohol, Idk if I'm doing this right, M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) - Freeform, Markus - Freeform, Other, Thirium alcohol, tage are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableProclivities/pseuds/QuestionableProclivities
Summary: I wrote this with booze in my system.Thank you to the lovely smol beans that convinced me to post it.It is one chapter for now, working on the next, I promise.I am tired and tipsy. I will probably edit.Connor doesn't know how to drink. Poor ciunnamon bun does too much too soon.





	1. Tipsy Turvy

“Alcohol for androids” is simply a vial of thirium based nanobots capable of shifting software coding to allow for short term malfunctions in an android similar to that of inebriation in humans. Androids who wish to experience the feeling of being ”drunk”, per se, may ingest this new liquid the same way as they would normal thirium. The liquid is compatible with all android models, of all building eras. This new advancement in technology is said to bring the age of android sentience to a higher level.

Connor is unsure of trying the new “blue booze” as Hank calls it, but the others are willing to try, so perhaps it cannot be harmful to attempt to enjoy something new.

After the first drink, it does not seem to make a difference in how computing ability, after two drinks he still has yet to notice anything more than a general slowing of his ability to process his surroundings.

After the third drink, however, his ability to stand with the immaculate posture he is accustomed to begins to deteriorate, the floor seems to shift a bit as he stares down at it. He is concerned, as he has never been so out of control before, not even as he was coming into his deviancy.

He looked to his boyfriend, Markus, who was lightly sipping on what may have still been his first drink, idly chatting with North, who was swaying to the music that she had declared she had hated not moments before. Perhaps the new thirium was affecting her as well. Simon and Josh were in a corner together, sitting in a booth and whispering not so quietly to each other, both showing signs of what would be considered obvious intoxication in a human. 

Connor turned his attention back to Markus, watching the way his mouth moved, marvling at the fluidity of the way he spoke, able to hear the sound of his voice filter past the noise of the music and the other patrons. 

He couldn’t believe Markus had chosen to stay with him, after almost killing him, and almost being taken over by the Amanda program from Cyberlife. He loved that man. He loved him and he wanted to show it, but first, he needed to have a talk with his father about a fish.

Connor’s internal processor was blinking errors in his peripheral, warning him of the his inability to keep balanced, of his inability to form a proper sentence longer than 5 words. But he ignored them for now, for now he felt /loose/. He felt as free as he ever had, as scary as it was, and he was going to enjoy as best as he could until it became too much. 

Connor picked up one more drink and began to sip at it as he swiveled in his stool, trying to pinpoint Hank’s location.  
He found him, surprisingly right next to him. When did he get there? Was he there the whole time? Connor honestly couldn't recall, and it frightened him a bit, but the more he nursed his newest drink the calmer he became. 

“Leueuutinannt.” When he opened his mouth to speak, he had wanted to be funny, call Hank by the nickname, rather than Hank, or even /Dad/ as he had begun calling him recently, but he was confused. Why was his voice sounding so warped and distant? Why did it seem like someone other than himself was talking?

He heard a chuckle somewhere in front of him, and felt barely registered a pat on his arm, “Connor. You ok son?” Connor could barely make out the tone in the man’s voice, was it conerend? Amused? He wasn't’ sure, his processor too busy in attempting to keep himself upright on the stool. 

“Im fin’” He could feel his balance tipping to the side, but his equalizer wasn’t functioning, causing him to tip to the side, in danger of falling of the stool completely. “Hey! Connor, come on sit up!” Hank’s voice was still warped, and no matter how many times Connor blinked, he couldn’t seem to get the blurriness to go away.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapterrrrr 2

WHUMP.

Connor slipped off the stool and onto the floor, Hank’s attempt at grabbing his coat futile against gravity and his own slight inebriation.

Connor groaned pitifully; that shouldn’t have hurt, and it didn’t, not really, but his system still thrummed with discomfort from the impact.

“Connor!” Hank stumbled from his own stool to kneel beside him. Connor’s vision was spinning wildly. The ceiling above him was a mesh of color. “How many of those drinks did you have?!”

Connor couldn’t find the ability to respond, instead just staring dazedly at Hank, a goofy grin spreading across his face.  
“Connor, are you alright?” Connor turned his head, eyebrows raising and a giggle emitting from his chest. Where did Markus come from? In Connor’s mind the distorted view of his face was causing an increase in his laughter.

“Ok. I think you’ve had enough.” There was slight mirth in Markus’ tone as he bent to help the other man off the ground. Connor felt a tilt, and suddenly the world was spinning and the ground rushed out from under him.

His systems panicked, arms going around the nearest form of support. “Oof! It’s ok,” Markus let out an airy chuckle, almost set off balance himself by the sudden grip around his neck, “I’ve got you.” Markus had picked him up in a bridal carry, still surprised by how light he was.

Hank was snickering in the background, “Make sure to get him home safe.”, he reached forward to ruffle Connor’s hair, which earned him a petulant whine, making him chuckle harder.

Markus shifted him a bit to a more comfortable position before addressing Hank, his tone light. “ I’m sure I can handle him.”  
“Markuuusss.” Connor began to wiggle in his position within the other man’s arms. He could make out a female giggling. North? /Shut up, I’m trying to get my man’s attention./

Connor felt Markus’ chest jolt as he laughed, North in the background now laughing as well. Josh and Simon were falling over each other, still sat in the booth, laughing hysterically at, something.

“Well excuse me! Go get your man then!” North put her hands up in a placating gesture and turned to join the two giggling men sitting at the booth. Had he, had he said that out loud?

Judging by Hank’s outburst of laughter somewhere behind his head, yes, yes he had. “Let’s go home.” Markus’ quiet voice near his ear made him quiver and grip him harder, wanting to be close him. His processor was starting to slow down, systems attempting to slip into sleep mode even though he wanted nothing to do with rest at the moment.

He heard a car door open, felt himself be jostled around before settling. “Mmmm.” He was seated, and stable. His processos jolted into focus, eyes drifting to the window to gaze at the blurred colors. “Oh, Mark- Markus! Have you seen the beautiful colors of this city? They are so , alive!” His body tilted forward without his realizing, his head gently bumping against the glass. Rather than try to sit back up, he chose to stay there, feeling the need to rest again. Markus was chuckling again. He enjoyed the sound. “Come here.” Markus tugged on his shoulder, getting very little resistance in pulling Connor to rest against him.  
Connor curled up against his side, feeling safe, always safe when Markus was with him. Connor tilted his head back to look up at him through his lashes. The view above him was blurred, but he managed to correctly place his hand on Markus’ jaw. Markus gazed down at him with an amused curiosity, “What?”

Connor blinked owlishly up at him before pouting his lips, “I love you.” Markus let out a huff, smile stretching across his lips, “I love you too.” His hand came up to cup the back of Connor’s head, and pulled him into a gentle kiss. When they parted,

Connor’s eyes were shut, his systems were slowly beginning to push him into sleep mode again. His head lolled onto markus’ shoulder, his body relaxing into the other’s embrace. His processor kept him aware just long enough to feel the gentle caress of Markus’ fingers running through his hair before going into temporary shut down.


End file.
